A first computing device may be configured to receive input including commands to be executed by the computing device and/or one or more second computing devices. However, commands that may be received by the first computing device and one or more of the second computing devices may collide or conflict. Unfortunately, mechanisms are lacking for handling such conflicts. Indeed, mechanisms are generally lacking for handling, e.g., prioritizing, conflicting grammars.